


Fluffy Blanket

by Gambyte



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambyte/pseuds/Gambyte
Summary: Some Henry and Charles fluff and Charles gets a giant ass blanket cause he probably has no impulse control when it comes to shopping.My first book so ack.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Fluffy Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here so ehh- Yeah. It might be a bit messy. Tips appreciated if any.
> 
> I headcanon Henry having a stutter so he doesn't like to talk. He knows sign language to though. Hope you don't mind my dumb little headcanons.

Henry sighed as he looked away from the TV and into the room Charles had disappeared into a few minutes ago. 

Charles had said he got something and he was so excited over it, he was jumping and smiling in excitement as he hauled a few bags back to their bedroom, and refusing to let Henry help him to avoid spoiling the surprise.

Charles finally stepped into the doorway, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing where he stood. "Alright, it's ready. Close your eyes~" Charles said. Henry gave him a questioning look and hesitantly closed his eyes.

He heard Charles exit the room and come back in moments later. "Ready?" Charles asked. Henry simply nodded. "Alright, open your eyes!"

Henry opened his eyes and before he could even see what it was he was tackled into a laying position on the couch with Charles on top of him and wrapping him in something soft. Henry flailed his arms trying to uncover his face and when he finally did he stared up at Charles in confusion and what he was wrapped in. It was a giant fluffy blanket... 

"Your always complaining about how cold I keep my house so I decided to get you this! I saw it and I knew you'd love it. It's meant for those uh.. Really big king sized beds but oh well." Charles said as he leaned into Henry's chest and rested his head there, looking up at him with a huge smile.

Henry brought his hands up. "Where did you even get this?" He signed. "I got it at that uh... Uhh. One store." Charles said. "Very descriptive." Henry signed, smiling at Charles who just rolled his eyes. Charles hugged Henry tightly, pinning his arms to his sides. "That one store you were banned from." Charles said. Henry looked at him with a bored expression. "D-D-Do you have a-any idea how li-little that narrows i-it down?" Henry said. Charles blushed as he spoke, melting at the sound of his voice. "... The one I'm not allowed into." Charles mumbled as he buried his face into his chest.

Henry struggled to get his arms out of Charles grip and brought up his hands. "Oh god... How many did you get?" He signed 

Knowing Charles love of jackets and trinkets, except Charles actually paid for them... But he'd always go a little overboard.

"It was only 3 figurines! And 2 jackets for you." Charles said defensively, looking up with a blush of embarrassment.

Henry just blinked...

Henry just chuckled. He would wear them twice and he'd never see those jackets again.

Charles didn't bother to repond to Henrys laughing. He slid to where he was next to Henry and cuddled into his side, smiling as Henry wrapped his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. 

Charles looked up at Henry. "I love you~" He purred out. Henry smiled. "I L-Love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is poorly written and a bit rushed. Enjoy it anyway. I'm not checking for spelling errors.


End file.
